powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace and the Race
'Ace and the Race'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjClYeb0fnI is the thirteenth episode of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel''. Synopsis Calvin finds himself increasingly distracted from his friends and Power Ranger duties when he spends all this time trying to impress his local hero.https://www.powerrangersnow.com/ninja-steel-episode-13-spoilers/ Plot The six rangers are happily preparing for the Fun-athon, an assortment of races and events where the three man team winner of the most events gets a trophy. The teams among the rangers are Calvin, Brody and Levi, and Preston, Hayley and Sarah. Victor is also in the race, but he arrogantly believes that the only team he needs is himself. Before giving his team the baton for the relay race, Calvin is quickly distracted by the arrival of Ace, a local who rebuild his engine. Calvin goes off to meet his idol, who talks Calvin into helping fix an oil leak, leaving Brody and Levi down a teammate. Just as the race is about to begin, a man named Bob Shoespike agrees to be the brothers' third member. Unbeknownst to the rangers, he's actually this week's contestant: Shoespike. Upon touching Shoespike's cursed baton, Brody and Levi become horrible over competitive. After the relay race, which Brody, Shoespike, and Levi win, all the other competitors are turned into trophies by Shoespike. Among those affected is Victor, whose trophy form is taken away by a dog. Shoespike reveals his true form and agrees to turn everyone back if the brothers can beat him in a three legged race, with Shoespike's partner being a Basher. The Gold and Red rangers agree, however Shoespike's spell hasn't wore off and their new competitive nature is turning Levi and Brody against one another. Meanwhile back in shop class, Calvin is finishing up fixing Ace's car. Upon doing so, he finds a receipt from an auto shop, showing the work done to Ace's car. Calvin realizes that Ace not only hadn't rebuilt the engine, but also used him. Angered at himself, Calvin calls Ace a Joker, who rolls out not waiting for the oil to set, causing the car to backfire. Mick arrives, talking to Calvin, where through the discussion, Calvin realizes he's been no better than Ace was to his own friends. Quickly rushing over to the race course, Calvin learns what happened to Hayley and the others. Shoespike then ups the race to a four legged one. Calvin manages to talk to Brody and Levi and win the race, despite Shoespike cheating using two Basher Bot dummies as his partners. Everyone is returned to normal, sans Victor, who is now in a fish tank. The rangers quickly defeat Shoespike with Levi and Brody delivering the finishing blow. The battle is loved by the audience, allowing Shoespike to be Gigantified. Brody and Levi fend him off with the Robo Rider Zord, and the Robo Red Zord. Despite their efforts, Shoespike is too fast, only to be stopped by the caltropes of the Nitro Zords. The six rangers create the Ninja Fusion Zord and end Shoespike with a single strike. Sometime later, Calvin apologizes and Victor is finally returned to normal. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Taylor Barret - Ace *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Jacob Dale - Bob Shoespike **Rowan Bettjeman - Shoespike (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator *Daniel Sing - Mayor of Summer Cove Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Fusion (Ninja Fusion Zord), Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Slash), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *In the race, if one looks closely as both the Rangers and Shoespike touch the finish line, they can clearly see that Shoespike has touch the finish line first, so technically he won the race. **You can tell that he won if you look very closely. *For some odd reason, it took Victor longer to change back to his normal form when Shoespike's trophy spell was broken. However this is likely because he was underwater which made the transformation take longer. *Akihiro “Yuji” Noguchi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director” in the credits. *Calvin’s cadence of “right and left” during the four-legged race only applied to him. *The leaves on Preston's head after he got out of the bushes were not color matched to the bushes that he was thrown into by Brody. (The leaves were brown instead of green.) Notes *With an average rating of 0.94 million, this episode is the lowest rated of the series on Nickelodeon. *Madame Odius does not appear in this episode. *The plot of this episode shares some similarities with season 2's Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun in that one of the Rangers neglects his fellow Rangers, Power Ranger duties because of being distracted by something else (in that instance Rocky neglecting helping his friends because of being placed under Lord Zedd's spell forcing him to only want to have fun and play). See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Ninja Steel episodes